Unexpected Results
by Roxotaku
Summary: Written for the "herbal remedy" prompt at Inucomedyclub on LJ. This is post manga canon. Kagome is a new miko, and still learning her herbs. Shippou thinks he can sort and help label them when she has to leave - oops! That naughty kitsune!


Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I make no money from this farce.

Unexpected Results

After a hard day picking medicinal herbs in the fields, Kagome brought them home and carefully started to sort them. Shippou bopped in the house and watched her curiously.

"I know what some of these are," Shippou said, picking up a bunch of green leaves.

"Please Shippou, don't mix them up." Kagome said. "There are so many and I am trying to keep them with their labels"

Shrugging, the kitsune put down the bundle. Kagome looked at him with a stern smile. She knew it was just natural curiousity, but you never knew when it might strike him to get into mischief.

The mat door opened suddenly, and a young woman from the village stood there panting. She was in an obvious panic, wringing her hands in a pleading manner.

"Kagome-chan, Kaede needs your help," the woman said breathlessly. "My sisters baby is having trouble being born."

"I'm coming, lead the way," Kagome said, and the two women quickly left the house….and Shippou alone with the herbs.

'I don't think she did this right,' Shippou said. 'Why don't I just help her.'

Later that evening, a tired and achy Kagome climbed the two steps of house and opened the door. Sitting by the fire was her husband, his face dimly lit by the flames. He barely noticed her as she walked over. It was not like him at all…

"InuYasha, is there something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, something gave me a whooping headache," InuYasha said. "Miroku and I exterminated a demon that emitted such a foul stench, I almost wretched. Now I have this wretched headache."

Gently she placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him sympathetically, and then went over to where she had sorted the herbs. Looking through them carefully, she found some marked for head aches. On a whim she decided to brew herself some tea for her muscle aches as well.

InuYasha and Kagome both sipped cautiously at their steaming cups of tea. The hanyou finished his first, and his mouth twisted, a troubled look in his golden eyes. Putting down her tea, Kagome's brow creased in trepediation.

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome said. "Is your headache better?"

"Well, yeah," InuYasha answered slowly. "But this potion of yours seems to have some unexpected but not unsatisfactory side effects."

Moving his legs, Kagome gaped at the huge tent in InuYashas hakama. Her husband smirked back at her, eyes gleaming with mischief. The sight caused an odd reaction in Kagome. She had thought the feeling of heat she had got from her remedy was the soothing effect she had been looking for. But now it blossomed into a raging lust, and she gripped her bangs as her face turned red and she started to pant.

"Hey Kagome, you okay?" InuYasha said in concern.

All he got back was a growl as Kagome launched herself at him and started to rip his clothes off in a frenzy of desire. Laughing, he began to take off hers as well.

In the house next door, the moans, groans and screams of frenzied love making could be heard. Shippou was playing with the twins, and Sango quirked an eyebrow at her husband where she sat nursing their baby.

"I thought you said InuYasha had a bad headache," Sango said. "And Kagome said she was beat from that difficult child birth she attended…"

Miroku shrugged.

"Well, she is a miko in training, probably used some good herbal remedies."

"Maybe we should try some of what they're taking." Sango said with a laugh.

Shippou flushed, and got up. The twins whined that he had stopped their game. But the kitsune made a hasty retreat out of there.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise Miroku watched Shippou disappear like a devil was after him…or a pissed off hanyou and his mate!

"You get the feeling Shippou had something to do with it?" Sango said wryly.

"Yeah," Miroku said grinning. "Question is, will InuYasha and Kagome kill him or beg him to tell them which herbs those really were!"


End file.
